El inicio de un romance
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega a la clase de Tomoko, guapo, muy popular y amable, el sueño de toda chica... o eso es lo que aparenta ser, ya que detrás de todo ello, guarda un secreto, ¿cuál sera y de que manera Tomoko se involucrara con él? TomokoxOC


**Hola, bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics de ****Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!, aunque este es un pequeño one-shot, sin más espero que lo disfruten**

**Los personajes de Watashi ga motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No me pertenecen sino a ****Nico Tanigawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin y con ello el inicio de un nuevo semestre como estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria.

Como todos los días sin gran animo despertó, ¿por qué?, simplemente porque sería lo de siempre un montón de mujeres estúpidas con faldas cortas, kilos de maquillaje en la cara y la panda de chicos que no piensan en otro cosa sino en verles la ropa interior y "eso"

Disfruto de su relajante mañana, comiendo su desayuno (y molestando a Tomoki). Salió apresuradamente, ya que por estar jugando se le hizo tarde (además de ver una nueva serie anime), iba a cruzar una calle, pero escucho el sonido del claxon de un automóvil, reacciono justo a tiempo y evito ser atropellada (eso sí, le grito una sarta de improperios al conductor del vehículo)

Después de aquello, pudo llegar a su salón de clases, pasaron 5 min en los que tranquilamente espero sentada, y fue al auditorio. Tener que escuchar por más de 10 min la voz del director no era algo que le gustara en su primer día de clases.

Regresaron a su salón, ella se entretuvo jugando con el celular, maldiciendo interiormente a la panda de idiotas que tiene por compañeros. La puerta se abrió, viendo como entraba aquella profesora que la obligaba a socializar con la panda de cretinos.

¿Cuál sería la nueva forma de tortura para este semestre? Se lo que fuera, Tomoko debía estar preparada para evadir a esa mujer. En tanto que Tomoko divagaba en su mente, no presto atención al anuncio que Ogino-sensei dio.

- Antes de iniciar las clases, permítanme presentarles a un nuevo compañero su nombre es Madarame Ryota, por razones de trabajo su familia ha regresado a Japón, les pido que sean amables y le den una gran bienvenida – todos asintieron. Tomoko seguía divagando e hilando planes a diestra y siniestra – pasa, Madarame-kun

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, entrando un apuesto muchacho de cabellera castaña, ojos color miel y de una tez algo bronceada, alto y con el uniforme de la escuela, la corbata algo floja. Si el típico aire de alguien súper popular y que hace suspirar a las chicas. Desgraciadamente Tomoko no reparo en él, hasta que este muchacho se presento

- Hola, mi nombre es Madarame Ryota, vengo de Inglaterra, pero a mi madre la han trasladado a un sucursal aquí en Japón. Espero podamos llevarnos bien – con esto termino su presentación, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa, que hizo derretir a todas las chicas, y a Tomoko hacer volar su imaginación

- Muchas gracias, por eso, Madarame-kun, tu asiento será – todas las chicas rogaban porque les tocara al lado de él, Tomoko seguía con sus fantasías – ya se, atrás de Kuroki-san hay uno. Kuroki-san, levanta la mano – Tomoko estaba perdida y comenzaba a reír extrañamente, su compañera de a lado la saco de su ensoñación y le dijo que la profesora le hablaba, ella se giró a donde Ogino-sensei – podrías levantar la mano, por favor – ella a regañadientes lo hizo, de que se trataba esto, una nueva forma de hacerla perder la paciencia, ¿acaso era una niña de preescolar? – bien, justo detrás de ella te sentaras

El muchacho asintió y camino directo al que sería su nuevo asiento, Tomoko se encontraba nerviosa, y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. En cuanto Ryota tomo asiento, ella se giró levemente, él le sonrió amablemente y ella trato de hacerlo (pero solo obtuvo una torcida sonrisa)

- Un gusto, Kuroki-san, soy Madarame Ryota, espero, podamos llevarnos bien

- S-si… u-un placer… jejeje – la voz de la profesora dio por terminada la conversación, y el inicio de unas muy productivas clases

La hora del almuerzo llego en menos de un momento, Tomoko estaba por salir, desde que descubrieron su lugar secreto, ya no tenía un lugar donde comer en paz. Pero antes de salir, vio cómo su nuevo (y sexy compañero) se encontraba rodeado por ese montón de mujeres molestas

"_Que obvias son, primero se le insinuaran, para que así él las busque, y después de que vea como todas son unas mujeres fáciles, buscara un verdadero reto, alguien que no sea como ellas, y ahí es donde mi momento llegara, solo observen bola de pandrosas, jejeje_" – salió del salón con aire de victoria (y con un aura oscura y una risita malévola)

* * *

Una semana había pasado y si nuevo compañero, ya se había integrado y mejor de lo esperado, y no solo eso, no, sino que también salía con aquellas molestas y odiosas mujeres. La única conversación que había entablado con el muchacho fue el primer día que llego.

"_No, debo tranquilizarme, en cualquier momento él me buscara si, solo debo darle tiempo_"

La clase de deportes comenzó, debían hacer equipos, el juego, basquetbol, Tomoko se limitó a sentarse en un lado de la cancha, lo suficientemente lejos, para que sus compañeras no le dieran un golpe y que la mandara a la enfermería

Escucho los gritos de algunas chicas, giro su vista, era nada más que el chico nuevo (Madarame Ryota), ellos también estaban jugando lo mismo. Ahora que lo notaba sus compañeras estaban mucho más concentradas en ver a ese chico, que en jugar a pasarse la pelotita anaranjada

"_Mujeres bobas, mostrando interés en él. Es tan obvio lo que desean de ese chico, por eso debo mantenerme al margen, mientras el vea como todas derraman baba, yo me mantendré serena y fresca, como la inteligente mujer que soy, jejeje_" – pero al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos, no escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre, se dio cuenta hasta que el balón de basquetbol impacto contra su rostro, dejándola K.O.

¿Mareada?, sí, mucho. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y recuperando la conciencia, lo último que recordaba, fue que algún tonto le arrojo el balón en la cara. Centrando completamente su vista, observo varias sombras a su alrededor y como una de estas se encontraba muy cerca, ya centrada bien la imagen de quien se trataba, noto varias cosas:

1. Sus compañeros la veían entre preocupadas y ¿molestas?

2. Se encontraba en los brazos del chico nuevo, ¿qué?

Su cara se puso completamente roja, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Acaso había muerto he ido al cielo

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kuroki-san?– hablo preocupado el chico – no era mi intensión lastimarte

- ¿Eh?, s-si e-estoy b-bien – con la ayuda de Ryota se levantó, él se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla a la enfermería, de nuevo la cara de molestia por parte de sus compañeras – "_tomen esa, bola de brujas, jejeje_" – encantada acepto la invitación, estaba a punto de dar un paso, para disfrutar de la gloria del momento, pero como todavía estaba mareada, trastabillo y Ryota (como todo un caballero) la atrapo, cargándola como una novia. Realmente podría decirse que no le importaba si el apocalipsis zombi se acercaba, estaba en el paraíso

* * *

2 meses más, y Tomoko sufría de un tic nervioso, hoy a su preciosos despertador se le ocurre sonar más temprano que de costumbre (castigo por parte de su madre) y que es lo primero que ve al llegar a su salón de clases, al chico ese (Ryota) besándose con quien sabe que chica de falda corta y peinado estúpido, pero obviamente como la chica madura que es no hizo escandalo (solo salió corriendo y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra)

Después de su penoso accidente con el balón, aquel muchacho estuvo pendiente de Tomoko por el resto del día, incluso al siguiente. Ella sabía que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, pero al tercer día, él ya no hizo conversación o pregunto por su estado de salud, ella no le dio importancia, pensó que quizás después de un tiempo se sentía nervioso o culpable y buscaba maneras de como pedirle disculpas. Pero después de lo que vio en el salón, una cosa le quedo muy clara (no, no es que ese chico, solo le mostrara amabilidad), sino que él solo buscaba una cosa, una cosa que todo hombre busca.

Que ciega había sido, por poco se traga ese cuento barato, pero ningún hombre podía engañar a Kuroki Tomoko, se necesitaría de muchísimos mas años de experiencia que los que ella posee (en juegos de cita). Ahora ese chico no era sino otro más del montón, uno al que Tomoko ya no tomaría importancia

La hora del descanso había llegado, y la necesidad de ir al baño le llamo, salió y al llegar a los sanitarios, escucho la plática (sin querer) de un par de chicas, lo curioso, es que se trataba de algo relacionado con un chico guapo, mayor, extranjero, que la utilizo y después la dejo botada

"_Jajaja… eso te pasa por ser una tonta. Es obvio que un chico mayor solo se fijaría en una de preparatoria, para hacerle cosas, por tener tontos fetiches de chicas en uniforme"_

La conversación continúo un buen rato más, pero a Tomoko le aburrió, ahora solo se trataba de cosas para hacerla sentir mejor, que fuera fuerte, bla, bla, bla…

Eso ya no le intereso y mejor regreso a su salón de clases, a penas entro y… vacío, ¿Dónde estaban sus inútiles compañeros? Gritos, venían de afuera. Se acercó a la ventana y que vio, sino a todos abajo, los chicos jugando futbol y las chicas animándolos, tontos…

Mejor para ella, por lo menos tendría un poco de paz y quietud sin todos esos hablando de tonterías

Pero otra vez la voz de unas personas acercándose la saco de su tranquilidad, al parecer compañeras de su salón, no eran las mismas del baño, no repararon en su presencia y siguieron con su conversación, en la cual trataban lo mismo que les escucho a las del baño, un chico guapo, mayor, extranjero, pero en la última parte dijo que duraran aproximadamente dos días. La chica que la escuchaba dijo lo mismo, pero que esto le había pasado a su vecina, quien estudia en la misma escuela pero en un curso inferior

Acaso se trataba de alguna especie de loco por las chicas en uniforme, ¿y si ella era la siguiente? No, negó antes esa posibilidad, ella no era como esas mujeres, por algo debió de haberse aprovechado de ellas, pero alguien tan inteligente como Kuroki Tomoko no se dejaría enredar tan fácilmente

Su día de escuela por fin había terminado, y mañana tendría dos días libres, genial, ¿verdad? Desgraciadamente a su profesora no le paso la misma idea por la cabeza, ya que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de dejarla las labores de limpieza a ella y a Madarame Ryota, quien no se encontraba muy feliz por ello ¿por qué?

Tomoko acomodaba las mesas y sillas, ella sola, ¿la razón?, muy simple, el tal Ryota estaba recargado en la escoba y mandando mensajes, ella se molestó, todavía que le toca hacer la limpieza con ese tonto y el muy ingrato, deja que ella sola haga el trabajo, pues mejor, ni que necesitara la ayuda de ese sujeto.

Acomodo la última silla, para comenzar a dar una pequeña barrida (cosa que debía hacer Ryota), y escucho algunas quejas de parte del chico, ¿Qué se traería ese tipo? Desde hace un tiempo ya no le parecía el mismo tipo que entro a la escuela, o quizás solo eran ocurrencias de su parte, imaginaciones

Tomo una escoba que estaba recargada en la pared y comenzó a barrer, lo bueno de sus compañeros es que no tiraban basura (facilitaban su estúpido trabajo), puso la basura en el recogedor y de ahí al cesto.

Por último los borradores…

- Kuroki-san, me tengo que ir, crees que puedas encargarte de terminar todo – Tomoko se giró a verlo, un tic comenzó a hacerse presente, acaso ese tipo, había dicho, "encargarse de terminar", ¿ella sola?(bueno en realidad eso es lo que había hecho, desde hace rato) – podrías hacerme ese favor

- ¿Eh? – él sonrió creyendo que había sido un sí. Le entrego la libreta donde debía de hacer la anotación del día, y le agradeció infinitamente. La paciencia de Tomoko por fin había alcanzado un límite, desde el inicio ese tipejo no le agrado, claro de seguro ese fue su plan desde el inicio, agradarle, para que ella creyera que era una buena persona y cuando menos lo esperara la apuñalaría por la espalda. Realmente que pocas veces era cuando se enojaba, pero esta vez ya se había pasado del límite… - ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, basura con patas?! – él se detuvo a medio camino y giro sorprendido al escuchar el tono de voz tan terrorífico de Tomoko. Molesta se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, moviéndolo de un lado para otro – todo el rato yo, yo, como una estúpida he estado limpiando, y tú… ¿Qué has hecho? – lo soltó, para comenzar a imitarlo, recargada en la escoba y fingiendo mandar mensajes – platicando con no sé qué bruja, y a penas termino de barrer, tu muy normal dices "Puedes encargarte de terminar todo, por favor" – hizo una seña ofensiva – pues al cuerno, me oíste, así que mueve tu trasero y comienza a limpiar – ordeno Tomoko. Bien esta era la primera vez, en que se expresaba en público, y por alguna extraña razón, se sentí bien poder decir todo lo que pensaba, de seguro que ahora ese chico se lo pensaría dos veces.

Pero lo que obtuvo a cambio la dejo muy ¿confundida? Estaba riendo, ¿por qué? Acaso se burlaba de ella, de lo que dijo, ¿pero quién se creía?

- Y yo que pensaba que solo eras una chica rara – su tono de voz cambio a uno más… ¿seductor?, comenzó a acercarse a Tomoko, bien la situación era rara, ¿Qué estaba pasando? – pero se ve que la gatita tiene garras, ¿verdad? Tienes mucha razón, Kuroki-san, los deberes son más importantes que estar haciendo esperar a una tal Komiyama no sé qué, ¿o tu qué opinas? – levanto el mentón de Tomoko, haciéndola sonrojar, la valentía que hace menos de 10 segundos poseía, se fue al sur a pasar el invierno

- P-pues… este…

- Oh… ¿qué paso con toda esa energía?, ya no vas a gritarme más. Dime… ¿te doy miedo?

- ¿Eh? N-no… ¿p-porque t-tendría m-mie-miedo? – en este punto la espalda de Tomoko había chocado con la pared – "_¿Cómo rayos termine así?, dios mío, ¿qué me va a hacer? piensa Tomoko, es en momento como este, en donde debes mostrarte valiente, y poner a prueba todos los años de experiencia que has ganada. En cambio lo único que consigo es que las piernas me estén temblando_"

- Quizás… ¿Por qué nunca has estado a solas con un chico? – los ojos de Tomoko se dilataron, ese sujeto, se burlaba de ella, ¿pero quién se creía? – parece que acerté. Pobre Kuroki-san – acaricio la cabeza de Tomoko como si se tratara de un perro – sin saber lo emocionante que es el mundo

- E-eso n-no es v-verdad – respondió nerviosa y molesta – y-yo t-tengo m-mucha e-experiencia

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunto burlonamente, Tomoko asintió – pues ¿qué tal si pongo a prueba esa experiencia?

- D-de que… - pero antes de que Tomoko terminara de formular la pregunta, los labios de Ryota se presionaban contra los suyos – "_¡QUE!, mi… mi… ¡PRIMER BESO! Se supone que este sería el momento más memorable de mi vida, y más aún si un chico me lo robaba, pero… esto no es…_" – los brazos de Ryota, rodearon la pequeña cintura de Tomoko, obligándola a ponerse de puntitas, Tomoko mantenía sus brazos a cada costado, tenía que hacer algo, evitar que esto llegara más lejos.

El aire se estaba volviendo una necesidad, Tomoko, quería terminar todo de una buena vez, pero, el tal Ryota no, seguía abrazando su cintura y besándola como si no hubiera un mañana. Poco a poco sintió que el agarre se hacía un poco más débil, al igual que le beso, separo sus labios de los de Tomoko y con una risa burlona le dijo

- Parece que esos años de experiencia no han sido tan útiles como creías, Kuroki-san – la cara de Tomoko estaba roja como tomate – pero mira la hora – vio su teléfono – sí que es tarde, parece que mi cita con Komiyama se canceló, es una lástima, pero veremos quien está disponible – dijo como si Tomoko no estuviera presente. Mando un par de mensajes, y si, esta noche tendría una agradable compañía. Tomo su mochila y estaba por salir de salón, claro que antes de despidió de Tomoko – lo lamento casi olvido mis modales – se acercó al sonrojado rostro de Tomoko y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para susurrarle – espero podamos tener otra interesante charla como esta – y con ese último comentario salió del salón.

Tomoko se dejó caer, y con mano temblorosa, toco sus labios, su primer beso, robado por un tarado, este sí que no podía ser un mejor día, solo faltaba que un perro le orinara encima y estaría contenta

* * *

Llego a su casa, con una cara más deprimente que la de una viuda, esa noche no ceno, se fue directo a dormir, su madre le pregunto la razón y Tomoko no le respondió, se quedó encerrada en su cuarto. Las imágenes de ese tipo, su burla… solo la hacían enfurecer y enrojecer

"_Pero quien se ha creído… me las pagara, ya vera. Nadie se burla de Kuroki Tomoko y vive para contarlo_" – arrojo una almohada al armario y se enredó en las cobijas. Realmente ese tipo era detestable

Mientras tanto para Ryota, observaba el techo de su habitación, se encontraba pensativo, su cita con aquella chica (cuyo nombre no recuerda) fue más o menos divertida, pero a la hora de besarla, tuvo una extraña sensación, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en lo que sucedió con Tomoko

"_Kuroki Tomoko… a mi parecer una chica rara, sombría y para nada atractiva, ser amable con ella, es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Aunque no me imagine que tuviera tamaños pulmones para gritar, pequeña y gritona, ajajaja, que chica más rara – _escucho la voz de su madre, que lo llamaba para cenar, le dijo que un momento bajaba – _qué más da, solo es una chica, la única para mi es Haruka-chan – _vio la fotografía de una guapa chica de cabellera peli roja – _jamás le llegaría a los talones, aunque… - _ toco sus labios – _es la primera vez que beso a alguien como ella, fue extraño… pero me gusto… ¿he?, que acabo de… – _movió su cabeza en negativa – _pero que tonterías, ¿cómo me va a gustar esa chica?, seguro que fue por lo que me bebí hace rato. Mejor bajo a cenar, para olvidar estas tonterías. – _en la mesa su madre lo esperaba, él se sentó y comenzó a comer – ¿_gustarme, Kuroki Tomoko?, si claro, eso solo sucedería si volviera a nacer"_

Tal vez algunas veces, no deberían tentar a la suerte, lo que pasa, siempre es por algo. Quizás este extraño encuentro, no se trataba del final, sino del principio de una interesante y divertida relación. En que la vida de Kuroki Tomoko y Madarame Ryota daría un giro de 360°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin…**

**Bueno una pequeña historia, algo loca, pero era una idea, incluso Tomoko merece tener un romance dramático, ¿no lo creen? nos vemos nwn**


End file.
